plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Gargantuar
Not to be confused with Wizard Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 7 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Gargantuar Zombie |ability = All Gargantuars have Bullseye. |flavor text = A wizard did it. An enormous, green, Zombie wizard.}} Wizard Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /7 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait, including him. This ability persists until all Wizard Gargantuars are removed from the field. Origins His name and appearance are based on Gargantuar and Wizard Zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' All Gargantuars have Bullseye. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description A wizard did it. An enormous, green, Zombie wizard. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare *Replaced Zombot Drone Engineer on the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack. Strategies With By himself, this is a powerful zombie. Immorticia has the best usage of out this, as she has access to many Gargantuars from the class. This zombie along with the Smashing Gargantuar or Gargologist make an extremely powerful combo, as they allow all Gargantuars on the field to destroy multiple plants on the field or allow more Gargantuars to swarm the field quickly, as well as doing a great amount of damage to the plant heroes without leaving them a chance to block the attacks. can do some serious damage if used in the water lane, as there are usually no Amphibious plants in the water lane. Since this is a Brainy zombie, using this with Teleport during trick phase can guarantee 6 damage to the plant hero, as long as there's an empty lane. Against This zombie is a huge threat, as he has great stats and only costs 6 . Getting rid of him should be the top priority. Using instant kill tricks such as Doom-Shroom or will easily get rid of him. Take note Doom-Shroom can also defeat your plants, so take caution. Using powerful plants early is the alternative way. Stalling this zombie is also a method of dealing with him, but not for long. Gallery WizardGargStatisticsv1.8.23.png|Wizard Gargantuar statistics WizardGargantuarCardv1.8.27.jpg|Wizard Gargantuar's card HDWG.png|HD Wizard Gargantuar FrozenWizardGarg.jpg|A Frozen Wizard Gargantuar WGAttack.png|Wizard Gargantuar attacking a Wizard Gargantuar protected by Rock Wall.jpeg|Wizard Gargantuar being boosted by Rock Wall File:Five zombies being protected by Camel Crossing.jpeg|Wizard Gargantuar being boosted by Camel Crossing, along with Cardboard Robot Zombie, , Cell Phone Zombie and Team Mascot GrayWizardGarg.jpg|A glitched gray Wizard Gargantuar ProfessorBrainstormAllyPackPvZH.jpg|Wizard Gargantuar on Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack Tsbpp.png|Wizard Gargantuar on Super Brainz Premium Pack in the store SuperBrainzPremiumPackA.png|Wizard Gargantuar on the Premium Pack before opening WizardGargantuarconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Wizard Gargantuar RoyalCourtPackPvZH.jpg|Wizard Gargantuar in an advertisement for the Royal Court Pack Opening Royal Court Multipack.png|Wizard Gargantuar in the Royal Court Multipack when the player is about to open it MEGAMONSTERPACK.png|Wizard Gargantuar on an advertisement for the Mega Monster Pack Prepare for Giant Wizard Garg!.png|Gigantic Wizard Gargantuar due to a glitch C2OhWb6UAAEcB95.png|HD Wizard Gargantuar from Plants vs. Zombes Twitter 1110wizgarg.jpg|Wizard Gargantuar with 11 /10 and Frenzy gargamel.png|Wizard Gargantuar's wizardly spritesheet. Old Wizard Gargantuar stats.png|Wizard Gargantuar's statistics (pre-1.8.23) Wizard Gargantuar new card.png|Wizard Gargantuar's card (pre-1.8.23) File:Wizard Gargantuar Description.png|Wizard Gargantuar's statistics File:Wizard Garg card.PNG|Card File:Immorticia Hero Pack.jpg|Wizard Gargantuar in an advertisement for Immorticia's Hero Pack File:WizardGargUnlcoked.png|The player receiving a Wizard Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack.png|Wizard Gargantuar on Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack Trivia *His description is a reference to the trope "A Wizard Did It". *He is the only Gargantuar zombie in the class. Category:Bullseye zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies